1. Technical Field
The invention is related to mechanical screw-locking devices.
2. Background Art
Ordinary screw thread locks have a fixed feature which resists engagement to mating fasteners. Ordinary screw thread locks resist installation and can cause contamination due to shearing of locking material upon installation. What is needed is a screw locking device which suffers from none of the foregoing disadvantages but which nevertheless provides a positive lock against rotation of the screw once activated.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.